Haunted wounds
by Harmony4Life1
Summary: Harry is stuck at the Dursleys house for the summer of his 5th year. But nobody has the slightest clue that he's being abused at home by the Dursleys. Can Hermione help him get past all his memories of being hurt and abused? H/Hr pairing.
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer:All characters belong to J.K Rowling. The plot and storyline belongs to me.)

Harry's POV:

*I fought back tears as I felt another kick collide with my stomach. I looked up to see a smirk come across his big plump face,probably feeling triumph course through his veins. He grabbed me by my arm roughly pulling me up to his face. I flinched back feeling my cheek stinging. He had slapped me across the face as hard as he ever had before. I looked back at him scared that he was going to do it again. My breathing became jagged and my heart started thumping hard in my chest.

"P-Please s..stop."*I begged him. He laughed at the look on my face as he slapped me again,this time I felt blood on the corner of my mouth. His ring had cut me and I could feel the blood drip from my face.

"I want to make you wish you were never born!Your nothing but a waste of space just like your pathetic parents!"

*He threw me on the ground causing my head to hit the dresser. He stomped out of the room slamming the door behind him. Once I heard his footsteps fall away into silence,I let the tears escape my eyes. I slowly picked myself up clutching my side where my Uncle had kicked multiple times and sat on my bed. I picked up a birthday card that was set on the nightstand next to my bed and read it.

Dear Harry,

Happy birthday! I hope you like the present I got you,it

should come in handy for Quiditch. I can't wait to see you again,seems

like summer is lasting forever!Write soon!

With love,

Hermione

*I gave a small smile reading it. Whenever Uncle Vernon was done beating me,I would always think of my friends. But today was my birthday and every year that was when my uncle would beat me the hardest. And usually after he's done I do wish I was never born,it would save me from all this hurt. But I never cried in front of him,I refused to give him the satisfaction of that. I set the card back in its place and lied down on my bed. I closed my eyes praying for the aches and pains to go away but they never did,slowly I fell into darkness which was always a relief for me.*

_Unfortunately it didn't last long.. *_My eyes shot open when I was grabbed and pulled out of bed. I rubbed my eyes adjusting to the lit room. I tried to grab my wand from my back pocket until I remembered I didn't have it,my uncle had taken it.*

"I called you 3 times boy!Why didn't you wake up!"*He spat in my face angrily.*

"I..I'm sorry sir. I'm just s-so tired."*I said groggily.*

"Then this should wake you up!"*He pushed me towards the open door making me hit the side of it,I could already tell it was going to leave another bruise on my body. He grabbed me by my hair and pulled me downstairs after stumbling on a few steps from focusing on the pain.*

"Now do something useful with your idiotic life and make us breakfast."

"What do you want to have?"

"Pancakes you git!And make it fast!"*Dudley demanded from the kitchen table. I turned around while rolling my eyes and walked into the kitchen and prepared their desired meal.

After I was done,I gave it to them and asked if I could go for a walk outside.

"Fine but be sure to pick up the newspaper boy!"*My Aunt Petunia called as I walked out the front door. I sauntered to the end of the driveway and picked up the newspaper that was now wet from it raining earlier.*

"Hello Harry."*I spun around dropping the paper to see my next door neighbor Mrs. Flowers come towards me.*

"Oh let me get that for you dear."*She picked it up from the ground and handed it to me with a smile,which sent shivers down my spine. She took a step back and examined me,though it looked as if she were undressing me with her eyes.*

"I see Vernon gave you a hard time last night."

*She was the only one who actually knew that I was being abused but to me it looked as if she actually liked it. I nodded quickly and crossed my arms over my chest hoping it would make her stop looking at me the way she was.

I didn't even know that she had began to think of me in that way until last summer when I had agreed to help her with chores around the house,only because I wanted to get out of the Dursely's home for a while. But she ended up kissing me!Some first kiss right? After I had ran off,and gagging the whole way, I made it back to the Dursleys and avoided her ever since.

"Right well I need to get back-"*She cut me off by pulling me into an embrace,much to long for my liking.*

"Happy Birthday Harry."*She purred in my ear than kissed my cheek. I pulled out of her arms and took a step back.*

"Um right thanks."*I tried to say politely,I turned around and ran back inside.

"Whats gotten into you boy?"*Aunt Petunia yelled at me as I slammed the door behind me and began breathing heavily.*

"N..Nothing. Heres the paper."*I handed it to her than ran upstairs and into my bedroom to find Dudley standing there searching through my trunk.*

"Hey!What the hell are you doing!"*I ran up to him and grabbed the photo he had in his hands of Ron, Hermione, and I.*

"Ooo whos this, your girlfriend?"*He snickered while pointing at Hermione.*

"Give me the photo now!"*I tried prying it from his hands but he wouldn't let go.*

"Whats the beautys name eh?Maybe you can introduce me to her."

*There was no way I was doing that.* "She wouldn't want to meet a git like you anyways!"

"Oh please she shouldn't be hanging around a loser like you!"*Anger began to grow inside me as I grabbed the Daily Prophet from my trunk.*

"You see this?"*I pointed at the front page where there was a picture of me and Dumbledore in the ministry.* "Read it!"

"How should I know what this bloody means?"

"It means that I saved the ministry that night and everyone thinks I'm a hero because of it!So I'm not exactly a loser now am I?"*Even though I didn't like being called a hero or anything but right now I'm pissed off.*

"Alright what is going on in here!"*Uncle Vernon came in frustrated. I was about to say something but quickly shut my mouth not daring to start an argument with him.

"Harry threatened to use magic on me!"*My jaw dropped as the large man turned towards me.*

"You what?"*His voice began rising. All the sudden his hand smacked me across the face.*

"But I didn't!I don't even have my wand!"*I said touching the side of my face that stung.

Just as he was about to answer we heard a knock on the door.*

**(a/n) Ok so that was my first chapter of Haunted wounds. I really hope you enjoyed it! It would be so appreciated that you review because I want to know what you guys think!Constructive Criticism is fine with me but it can be said in a nice way!(:**

**So there are more chapters to come to this story. **

**-Harmony4Life1**


	2. Chapter 2

(Disclaimer:J.K Rowling owns all the characters. The plot and storyline belong to me.)

Hermiones POV:

"Mum,dad I'm going for a walk,I'll be back later."

"Ok sweetie be back soon,love you."*My mum called from the kitchen.*

"Love you too."*I replied and walked out the front door and stepped outside.

It was a gloomy day outside,the sky was gray and the wind had picked up. But thats what its usually like everyday. I strolled down the empty sidewalk,not even knowing where I was going. Gosh I miss Hogwarts so much,especially Harry and Ron. I want this stupid summer to be over with already and be back on the Hogwarts Express. Although my parents didn't really like me leaving after finding out whats been happening with Voldemort and how involved I am with it all. I never really tell them what happened all these years,fearing they would never let me go back to the school.

And I'm punching myself inside because I'm starting to have feelings for Harry! Seeing him in the ministry so hurt made me fall for him. But theres a problem,if I were to lose him in the end,I don't know what I would do. Thats why he broke up with Ginny,so it would cause less pain for the both of them if they lost each other. He could only think of me as a friend anyways so theres my answer. She continued walking down the deserted street for a while.

Wait how long have I been walking?I looked around and didn't recognize the neighborhood. "Wow,way to lose yourself Hermione." *I thought to myself irritated,I hated getting lost. I looked up at the street sign and read the name.*

"Privet Drive?" *Oh my gosh!Harry actually lives this close to me?Because I probably haven't gone that far. But what was his address again?I began walking down the street and saw a lady maybe late 30's watering her lawn. I came up to her and waved.*

"I'm sorry to bother you ma'am but do you know where Harry Potter lives?"

*She gave me a confused look and shrugged.* "Sorry sweetie but theres nobody here that has the last name Potter."*I knew for a fact that this was his street name until it hit me.*

"Oh sorry I meant Harry Dursley."*She nodded and pointed down the street.*

"Ah the Dursleys live right around the corner. They are number 4 Privet Drive,I'm number 15."

"Ok thank you very much goodbye!"*She gave a small wave and I turned around and went towards the house.

Once I got to the driveway I heard a noise and turned around to see Hedwig flying towards me,I held out my arm and she landed on it. She fanned out her feathers and hooted,I petted her but to me it looked like she was hungry.*

"Sorry girl, I don't have anything."*I noticed she had a note wrapped around her leg that said Serius Black scrawled on it. I extended my arm out towards the open window.*

"Go give it to Harry,Hedwig."*She hooted again then flew off my arm and through the window. I went towards the door and knocked then took a step back waiting for them to answer. A tall thin women opened the door and greeted me.*

"And whom might you be?Are you one of Diddykins friends?"*She said with a smile.*

"Um actually no,I'm here to see Harry,is he home?"*I saw her face fall when I mentioned Harrys name and she shook her head.*

"Sorry but he isn't home at the moment."

"DUDLEY GIVE IT BACK TO ME!"*Someone yelled from upstairs,which sounded a lot like Harry. I looked back at and raised my eyebrow at her.*

"Really?Because that sounds a lot like him."

*She narrowed her eyes at me a little than began tapping her fingers against the door frame,probably debating whether or not to let me in.*

"Petunia whos at the bloody door?"*A very large man came beside her,I'm guessing would be .*

"Hello you must be . I'm here to see Harry,may I speak with him?"

"Boy come down here!"* finally yelled towards the stairs. She opened the door wider to let me inside.*

"You can wait in the sitting room."*I nodded and strided my way over.*

"Very lovely home you have."*I said trying to sound polite. So these are the people Harry despises so much,I guess I now know why.*

"Thank you it-"*She was cut off by yelling upstairs. All the sudden there was a noise and Harry came tumbling down the stairs. I heard him curse under his breath and stood up as I gasped.*

"DUDLEY I SWEAR IF YOU EVER TRIP ME AGAIN I WILL-"

"YOU'LL WHAT CURSE ME WITH THAT WAND OF YOURS?"*A voice yelled from upstairs.*

"NO,I'LL PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE!"*He pulled up the sleeves to his jacket that had fallen to his elbows from the fall.

"What did you want?"*He said facing his aunt confused.*

"Theres someone here to see you,she claims she knows you."*She scoffed at him and crossed her arms like she was annoyed.* "We thought it was one of Dudleys friends."

"Yeah well that would be a first."*He said. I tried to hold back laughter and fell silent as his aunt gave me a glare from where she stood.*

"Right so who is it?"

"Well how should we know?She's probably from that pointless school you go to,since you don't have any normal friends here that know you."*His uncle spat at him. Ok well that was kind of rude.*

"Well thank God I'm not normal,I mean who would want to be a boring useless muggle like you?"*I protested against him and came where they were.*

"Excuse me but-"*He was cut off by Harry.*

"Hermione?..Hermione!"*Harry grinned pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back tightly when I heard him let out a small whimper,I let go of him and stepped back.*

"You alright?"*I didn't think I hugged him that hard,but he just fell down the stairs so..*

*He nodded.* "Yeah I'm fine..great now that your here. If you don't mind,we'll be in my room."

*He took my hand and lead me upstairs and into a medium sized room. Which had Gryffindor things taped to his wall. He had a pile of old newspapers and books from last year piled into a corner with old quills laying on his desk. He had Hedwigs cage on his dresser with her perched inside of it sleeping. And his trunk was in the corner still unpacked from the previous year.*

"Oh Harry you really must straighten your room."*He chuckled and sat down on the bed.*

Harrys POV:

*She looked around than faced me.*

"Here let me see your wand so I can make this room liveable."*She told me smiling.*

"Umm..uh..use yours."*I replied while staring at my hands.*

"I left mine at home,is it still in your trunk?"

"Uh no see..Uncle Vernon took it away from me."*I kept looking at my hands not meeting her gaze,because she always knew how to get answers out of me and I didn't want her to know what he was doing to me.*

"What?But Harry,what if some death eaters attack you in the middle of the night?You need your wand in case something bad happens."

"Well you don't have yours. What if Scorpious trys to kidnap you or something,or bring you to Voldemort again."

"I doubt that would happen again because we escaped last time,I'm sure he wouldn't want to summon him for nothing."*She sat down next to me and held my hand.*

"Yeah but I think he would have other things on his mind on ways of torturing you."*Just thinking that made me freeze as the thoughts filled my head.* "Promise me you'll never leave without your wand."*I said looking at her this time.*

*She seemed hesitant but she saw how concerned I was and nodded.* "I promise Harry. Thank you for caring about my safety. But why did he take your wand?"

_So I would be defenseless against him when he beat me.. _"He doesn't like magic that much or threatening Dudley with it."

"What were you fighting about when you um..fell."*She said with a small giggle.*

*I smiled and shrugged.* "Laugh all you want and I forget what we were fighting about."

*Suddenly Dudley walked in and placed his hand on the doorknob.* "Really because I do remember."

"Get out of my room Dudley."

"You mean my room. And anyways he was all upset that I was looking through his stuff when I came across a photo of you,him,and some red haired kid. Anyways I asked him what your name was and to introduce me to you but he didn't want to share you."*He told her as if she were a kids toy.*

"Well its very rude to sort through peoples things without permission."

*I gave a small smile on how she just tried to do that with my room,but I wouldn't care.*

"So whats your name beautiful?So I can call you by your actual name and not by the way you look."

*She bit her lip and glanced at me.*

"My name is Christina Lovegood. Is that all?"

"You know Dudley,I didn't know you even noticed let alone flirt with a witch,guess I was wrong."*I shrugged.*

"Oh..your one of them?"*He asked her suspiciously.*

"Oh yes,I do enjoy hexing people that get on my nerves."

*As soon as she said that he ran off down the hall and into his room,closing the door behind him. We both burst into laughter. I layed back on my bed still laughing when I heard her gasp.*

"What is.."*I trailed off when I noticed she was looking at my shirt that had risen up when I lied back showing bruises on my stomach.*

"H..Harry where did you get those?"*I quickly pulled my shirt down and sat up.*

"Hello 'Mione I just fell down the stairs,of course I have bruises."*I told her annoyed at myself for not being careful.*

"Harry bruises don't come that quick and they look like they've been there for days,if you look and see how purple they are."

"It doesn't matter okay?It's not going to kill me."_the bruises won't but my uncle might._

"Where would he put your wand?"

"Probably in the cabinet below the stairs with all my other stuff,why do you ask?"

"Because I'm going to heal those wounds."*My eyes widened in panic and before I could get a word out to stop her she had already left the room to go downstairs. Shit if he catches her trying to get my wand he'll pay me a visit tonight. After a few minutes she came back with it in her hands.*

"This will hurt Harry."

"Hermione this isn't a good idea."

"Harry your hurt pretty badly,I mean when I hugged you,you were in pain. Don't you trust me?"

*I let out a sigh. I was in pretty bad shape,but not from the fall.*

"I do trust you."

"Okay now take off your shirt so I can heal all the wounds."

"Hmm I don't know,I think your just using the bruises as an excuse for me to take my shirt off."*I said smirking.*

*She hit me playfully on the arm,but not hard enough to make it hurt.*

"I'm trying to make you feel better not for a damn peep show!"*She giggled and I unbuttoned my shirt and pulled it off. I immediately regretted it when she went wide eyed at the sight of how bad I was injured.

"Harry.."

"I took a hard fall."

"Right I-I guess so."

*I layed down on the ground as she knelt beside me.*

"Oh my gosh,you even have a broken rib!" _No wonder it's been hurting so bad._

*She pointed the wand to where it hurt the most. I shut my eyes waiting for the pain.* "Reparo."*I let out a yell and grabbed my side as the bone reconnected itself.

**Hope you all enjoyed this episode! Don't worry Harry and Hermione will hook up soon just wait. Reviews are appreciated and constructive criticism can always be said in a nice way(:**

**-Harmony4Life1**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Disclaimer:Jk,Rowling owns the characters.I own the plot and storyline.)**

**Ok so I got a review asking me what place they're in right now so Harry,Ron,and Hermione have just finished their 5th year and its summer now. They just fought Voldemort at the ministry and scorpious had kidnapped Hermione (like in deathly hallows) and Harry is worrying that he will do it again. Now Harry is stuck at the Dursleys for the summer.**

**Harrys POV:**

*She pointed her wand to where it hurt the most. I shut my eyes waiting for the pain.* "Reparo."

*I let out a yell and grabbed my side as the bone reconnected itself.*

"That..did hurt." *I breathed still feeling pain. It hurt more than actually getting it broken.*

"I know Harry,I'm sorry I'm almost done."

*I heard footsteps coming upstairs. Oh god no,now they're going to think I told her.*

"What is with all this screaming!"*Uncle Vernon yelled stomping into my room. I sat up petrified as he glared at me.*

"I..um..we.."*I stuttered out. If he knew she was doing magic in his house..I'm dead.*

"I was just fixing Harrys wounds from when he had fallen down the stairs."

"Where did you get that!"*He nodded his head at the wand grasped in Hermiones hand.*

"Reparo."*She spoke again and I felt the jolt of pain come back as the bruises disappeared before my eyes.*

"I had left my wand at home so I needed to use Harrys."*She stood up and held out her hand offering to help me up. I took her hand and stood up,then grabbed my shirt and put it back on.*

*He glanced at his wife than mumbled something as he left with her down the hallway. I stood there silent,just staring scared as ever.*

"Okay Harry whats going on?"*She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at me concerned. I didn't reply.*

"Why are you so scared Harry?Once he walked in you froze completely."

"Hermione can we go..to the burrow?"*I finally answered and looked at her hopefully. She seemed to think about it but then sighed.*

"No,Ron isn't even there,remember he's at Bill and Fleurs for the week."

"Oh."*She gave me a sympathetic look and pulled me into her arms.*

"Harry do you mind telling me whats happening?"*She whispered while resting her head on my shoulder. I smiled holding her in my arms. Am I starting to like Hermione?I always thought of her as a sister but her being here after being alone for all this time makes me wonder..*

"I wish I could tell you everything."

"Why can't you?You said you trust me."*She moved her head to where I was face to face with her.*

"Of course I trust you Hermione. And its just complicated right now,but once we get back to Hogwarts everything will be fine again."

*We were silent for a moment until she spoke.*

"You know what,since we start school soon why don't we go to Diagon Alley tomorrow and get all our stuff."

*I grinned knowing that I was able to leave this place tomorrow for the day.*

"Definitely,I've been stuck in this house all summer and I'm dying to get out. I'm glad you came 'Mione."

"Good thing I found your street by accident then."*She said smiling.*

*Our faces were inches apart until she looked away and went over to my desk to pick up the Daily Prophet.*

"Did you see the article about the dark mark being spotted around here?"*She said passing the paper to me.*

"What?"*I scanned over the paragraph and reread It maybe two or three times.* "Where was it at?"

"Well I actually saw it,it was close by here but I'm not sure where. Thats why I sent you that letter last week asking if you were okay because I didn't know where you lived. I know you wrote back asking me what was going on but I didn't respond because I didn't want to worry you."*She looked down at her hands sheepishly.*

"But Hermione you need to tell me this stuff!And especially walking around defenseless when there could be death eaters prowling around here,looking for anything to make me surrender to them!"

"I know and I'm sorry Harry!But Ron told me to not let it bother you."

*I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. I could never really be mad at her,I know she meant well but if she had gotten kidnapped by them,how would I have known where she was?*

"Its okay,I just need to know because I'm kind of cut off from the wizardry world at the moment."

*She nodded and looked out my window. She became silent for a while then looked at me with a questionable look on her face.*"Hey Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I-Is that the neighbor that kissed you last summer?"*She asked with a smile appearing on her face and she pointed out the window.*

*I went over to where she was and looked out to see getting into her car.I shuddered remembering the horrid memory.*

"Mhmm thats her alright. Wait why are you smiling? I almost gagged!"*She giggled at the look on my face.*

"I know sorry but thats creepy!"

"Yeah before you came over she talked to me outside,and trust me that was the most awkwardest conversation I've ever had."

"Do your aunt and uncle know about it?"*She asked,moving a few strands of hair away from her face.*

"No they don't."*Actually they do know,but I just don't want her to have any idea that they were treating me unfairly.*

"Oh,I think you should tell them because that lady gives me the creeps. But I better go,my parents are expecting me back soon."*I nodded and I could feel my stomach tie in a knot knowing what will happen tonight. I felt like I should beg her to stay longer but Hermione is no average person when it comes to thinking,she'll know something is going on.*

"Alright,where should I meet you tomorrow?"

"At the park,we'll disapperate from there sound good?"

"Yeah. I'll meet you there at noon."*She gave a small nod and I walked her to the door. She pulled me in and hugged me,I kissed her cheek.*

"Bye Harry."*She let go of me and opened the door.*

"Bye 'Mione."

"Oh and Hedwig has a letter from Sirius,probably a birthday letter. And make sure you feed her!She almost attacked me for food!"*She said laughing. I couldn't help but smile and told her I would. I waved to her then closed the door,I turned around to see the Dursleys staring at me from the hallway.*

"Hand over the wand boy!"*My uncle came towards me with his hand opened.*

"I really need my wand though. Theres people after me,and if I don't have my wand they could kill me and you."*I tried to say calmly. I flinched back when I saw his face turn a shade of red which always happens when he gets angry.*

"I will kill you if you don't hand it over!"

"I need it-"*He cut me off by slamming his hand across my face causing me to fall back against the wall.*

"NOW!"*I pulled my wand out of my pocket and gave it to him with my hand shaking. He grabbed it and opened the cupboard beneath the staircase and threw it in and slammed the door shut,locking it. I took the opportunity to get up and run upstairs into my room and shutting the door behind me.*

_If I just stay quiet the rest of the night,maybe he'll let me go for tonight._

*I reached under my bed and pulled out a box filled with baked goods. Since I barely get any food during the day I usually just eat whats in here. Mrs. Weasly always gave me a bunch of stuff for my birthday,thank god or I don't think I could survive this summer.

Before Uncle Vernon had taken my wand I put a spell on it so it would never go bad. Also Ron and Hermione gave me a bunch of sweets most of them chocolate frogs. After I finished eating a couple I put it back under my bed and went over to Hedwig who still had the letter attached from it. She kept nipping at the string,annoyed that it was still attached to her foot.*

"Sorry girl."*I untied the letter from her leg and fed her. She stretched out her wings and let out a small hoot. I opened the small letter,it was a birthday letter from Sirius,he still couldn't tell me where he was. I folded up the paper and put it on the nightstand with the rest of the cards.*

*I lied down on my bed and shut my eyes,even though it was still to early to go to bed I was still really tired from not getting that much sleep last night.

_I will have her Harry Potter.._

_She is mine,you just wait..._

_You think you can destroy me?Think again for I know your only weakness.._

_I will make you surrender to me..you will fall to your knees begging for me to kill you_

_I always win Harry Potter_

_I always do.._

_*_I sat up in my bed,my breathing ragged and sweat falling from my face. Was that nightmare real?Or was it just my imagination?I knew the person speaking was Voldemort but it was in parseltounge. I brushed away my thoughts when I heard my bedroom door being unlocked from the outside.

_No no no!Oh god please,don't let him hit me..*_I got off my bed and braced myself for the worse. The door flew open and my uncle marched in. I shut my eyes waiting for it,I felt his fist hit my jaw with such force that it felt like he dislocated it,he didn't but it sure did feel like it.*

_**Reviews always appreciated! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter (I feel bad for Harry):)**_

_**But lets hope things will get better for him soon. I have a new storyh out,its called I now pronounce you so go check it out when you get the chance!**_

_**-Harmony4Life1**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:I do not own the characters,J.K Rowling does. I own the storyline.**

_Harrys POV:_

I opened my eyes and sat up in my bed,immediately regretting it from the sharp pain I felt run through my body. But this had to be the worse pain he ever caused me to have. It was even difficult breathing because it would hurt whenever I did.

I looked over at the clock that read 11:20,I still didn't get that much sleep. It seemed like forever for me to finally get to sleep after he was done with me. Why didn't I stop Hermione?I know it wasn't her fault but that was the only reason why he came last night and even worse he was drunk,but it was the first time I was actually terrified for my life because this time he had a knife.

I looked down at my arms that were deeply cut and smudged with blood. I lightly traced my finger over the cuts sending shocks of pain through my deeply bruised arms. I gritted my teeth and forced myself out of bed. I had to hold onto my dresser steadying myself from almost falling over from my sprained ankle. I was so tempted to just stay in bed and not move the whole day but I wasn't about to give up a trip to Diagon Alley..with Hermione.

_You know,she has gotten very beautiful over the past few years.._

"Wait she's just a friend,I shouldn't be thinking about her like this."I scolded myself.

_Just snap out of it Harry!_

I made my way over to my closet and got dressed as quickly as I could,I didn't exactly know if the Dursleys were home because they didn't wake me up but I wanted to get out of here without them noticing.

I shook my head trying to not think about what happened last night,but the images kept running through my mind like crazy.

"_You ungrateful little git! I'm the boss of this house and I allow no magic!You broke the number one rule and your gonna pay!" I saw an evil grin appear on his face as he pulled out his sharp pocketknife from his pocket._

"_No,no you can't please I tried to stop her!"I pleaded and began moving back. He came towards me until I was back against the wall._

"_You will NOT go unpunished! I'm so sick of you,thinking you can do whatever you want!Your just like your fucked up mother!"He chuckled. That did it,my hands clenched into fists and my jaw locked. I was so tired of this! "SHUTUP!YOU WORTHLESS SON OF A BITCH!"I screamed at him and shoved him,only making him stumble a bit. He seemed taken aback by me talking back to him for the first time, but quickly grabbed my arm and dug the knife into my skin,making a deep cut run down my arm. I yelled at the top of my lungs as he slashed the knife again and again down my arms,only having a sneer etched on his face. He let go of me and I fell to the ground,letting tears fall for the first time in front of him. Thats when he began with his usual routine of hitting me._

Hedwigs screeching made me snap out of the memories from last night. I was probably scaring her,from staring blankly at her for nearly five minutes now.

_Just stop thinking about it Harry,just stop. _

I finished getting dressed and made my way downstairs carefully,trying different ways of walking to stop the agonizing pain shooting through my foot. As I got down,I went over to the cupboard underneath the stairs. I crouched down and tried to twist the knob,but it was locked. I stood up and grabbed the key from the hook on the wall,that used to be to tall for me to reach.

"Dumbass."I smirked and unlocked the door,retrieving my wand and a few smaller things I could fit in my pockets that could be easily hidden in my room. I closed the door,locking it again and put the key back.

_Went to go pick up school stuff at Diagon Alley. _I scribbled down on a piece of paper and left the note in the kitchen. Last time,they sure didn't appreciate it when I left without telling them where I went.

I walked outside,hoping wasn't out there,seeing the coast was clear I made a run for it. Ignoring the pain tearing at me,I wanted to be sure she didn't see me and because I was kinda late. As I got to the park I pulled down my sleeves to my jacket,hiding the cuts and began walking. After walking around for about ten minutes looking for her,because knowing Hermione shes never late. I finally found her sitting on a bench reading a book. I couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked just sitting there so innocently...How could any Death Eater want to harm her?

_Cuz she's friends with Voldemorts number one target..Thats why._

I pushed my mental thoughts away and walked up behind her. I put my hand on her shoulder and was about to say something when I felt her stiffen and immediately grasped her wand. When I didn't say anything that must have scared her more because she let out a squeak and spun around,aiming her wand directly at me.

"Hi."

"HARRY!"She scolded as I doubled over laughing. She crossed her arms,then decided to hit me with her book a couple times. Not wanting to have her notice I was sore,I ignored the pain and kept laughing. "Ow..I'm fragile 'Mione...ow!"I joked in between laughs.

"It's not that funny you know!"I could tell she tried to stay serious but a smile appeared on her face. "I thought you were some Death Eater or Dementor!"

"I sort of figured."I told her with a smirk. She then began hitting me until I apologized.

"Alright alright I'm very sorry Hermione,I won't ever touch your shoulder again."I shrugged. She laughed and pulled me into a hug,which I returned,even though I wanted to yelp out at the slightest touch.

"Should we get going then?"I questioned and she replied with a nod.

I saw her look around then she took my hand quickly and in a second we were in Diagon Alley. I let go of her hand and tried to steady myself,I always hated apparating.(A/N: Idk if I spelled it right.)

"Thanks for the heads up on apparating,'Mione."I rubbed my head that was now throbbing.

"Ha,thats what you get for scaring me!"She giggled and I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Not my fault if your so easily scared."I teased. She responded with a playful glare and we made our way through shops to get our school things.

**Wow it's been a long time since I've updated and I'm realllllllyyyy sorry guys! I hope you forgive meh! Lol! **

**I know this chapter was insanely boring and short, especially at the end. So the next one I'll try to make it a little more interesting! I have a little bit of writers block so I'm open to a few suggestions! Oh and if you have any questions feel free to ask!**

**A/N:*They are allowed to apparate at age 15 lol! Wait is that the age limit?Eh I forget:P***

**So,please REVIEW333**

**~Harmony4Life1**


End file.
